User talk:Cheeco88
Welcome! Hello, , and welcome to the Paragon Wiki! Thank you for your contributions. I hope you like the place and decide to stay. Feel free to fill out your personal user page so we can get to know you. There is a collection of Userboxes you can easily add there. Please sign your name on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically produce your name and the date. If you need help, ask me on my talk page or place on your talk page and someone will show up shortly to answer your questions. Don't forget to drop by and introduce yourself in the Forum. It will require a separate registration (login and password), but most users use the same username in both places. There's even a RSS Feed, if you're into that. Also, make sure you take a look at the . There is a lot of preloaded images, missions, and contact info, and what you want to add might already be there. Again, welcome! --Eabrace 05:17, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Character Images on My User Page How exactly do I get images onto my page from my computer? Just pics of my chars. --Cheeco88 :I'm not sure how familiar you might taking screenshots or with wiki code, so bear with me if any of this is more information than you need. :# Capture a screenshot of your character. :# Crop the images as you see fit and resize the image to a reasonable size for uploading. An image at a full 1280 x 1024 would be a bit larger than necessary, for example. I try to keep any images I upload at or under 640 x 512, so I guess that could be a rough guideline. (Here is an example.) :# When your image is ready, look over at the links on the left hand side of the page. Under "Toolbox" you will see a link to " ". Select that link. :# On the upload page, click the "Browse" button and locate the image you wish to upload. :# When you have selected the image, the "Destination filename" field will automatically be populated with the name of the file you selected for upload. You may change this field if you wish to upload the image with a different name. :# In the "Summary" field, you'll want to add a category label to the image you are uploading. In this case, you'll want to use Category:Player Images. (Or, if you're familiar with how to do so, you may categorize the image with something like Category:Cheeco88 Personal Images and then add that as a subcategory to the Player Images category.) :# Once all of the information has been entered on the Upload page, click on the "Upload File" toward the bottom. :# You will now be able to insert your image anywhere on the wiki by using a link to the image. For example, will insert this image on a page: :I hope that helps. --Eabrace 12:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) User Page Formatting Sorry, I'll probably get a bit annoying due to my many questions. I'm new to wiki all together. 1. Is the any way to move my description down to be beside the rest of my character information so it doesn't create such a big space? 2. How can I move my Userboxes over to the right and have them in a box like I see on most user profiles? :Questions are fine. I knew nothing about wiki code when I started editing articles here myself. :) :I just made some modifications to the character description templates that I think will take care of the issue you were seeing. (And hopefully cleans them up for the other few users that were including them on their user pages.) :There are two ways that you might move your user boxes over to the right side. :# Place the at the beginning of your user boxes and at the bottom of your user boxes. The Userboxtop template begins a section that floats to the right. The Userboxbottom template ends the floating section. You can see what this looks like to the right. :# Place a tag at the top of the user boxes and a tag at the bottom. You can see an example of this to the right. (Note, unlike the Userboxtop/Userboxbottom method, this requires putting a tag after each user box to keep them in a single column.) :Hope that helps. --Eabrace 03:42, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah sorry I'm a pain. 1: I've tried over and over again, but I can't get the userbox global to work. I looked at it countless times and it doesn't actually tell you how to make it work. I've tried countless different methods, but all my efforts are in vane. 2: How to a make a table of contents/index that links to all the parts of a page, like I see at the top of any page. :1. When using templates, if the template requires parameters be passed to it, you need to add those to the template call. Each parameter in the template is separated by a pipe ('|') character. For example, with the Userbox_Global template, this call (plus a set of "div" tags) will give you the example on the right. :2. At the moment, your user page is one big section with no headings. In order to get a table of contents to appear, you need to add headings. :If you look at the source on this talk page, you'll see where I added headings labeled "Welcome!", "Character Images on My User Page", and "User Page Formatting" earlier. Those headings each have two equals signs before and after the heading title, making them level 2 headings. If you wanted to create subheadings below those, you could do so with three equals signs surrounding the titles. :You'll also probably notice that even though there are headings here, there's no table of contents on this page. A table of contents typically isn't automatically generated until you reach a certain number of headings on a page (and I don't recall what we have the threshold set to off the to of my head.) :You can, however, force a table of contents to be generated by placing a __TOC__ tag at the top of your page. :Similarly, if you wanted to suppress a TOC that's automatically being generated, you can use a tag. :There are other nifty little tricks you can use to place the TOC or limit the depth of the headings. You'll find some of those filed under the TOC templates category. :Feel free to keep the questions coming. I'm finding that I've learned more about wiki code that I realize. :(Oh, and ignore the accidental edit I made on your user page. I was checking the TOC out in preview and mistakenly saved it.) --Eabrace 22:22, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Literally I don't need help, but just wanted to note that the descriptions in the character templates you provided seem to be glitched and are missing. I'm not sure if it's a technical issue or if it's on purpose for some reason. :There's definitely something strange going on with templates today. We noticed the Mission Briefing templates also seemed to be working incorrectly and I was able to trace back to the Center template not working correctly if I put a tag in it. I'm hoping when I get home I'll be able to better coordinate with the other admins to see if we can figure out what's going on. --Eabrace 22:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Well, well. What do you know? It's the tag that's the culprit again. This is becoming quite interesting. . . --Eabrace 22:16, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :For reference, the thread I started on the forums is here. You can follow the discussion there if you're interested. --Eabrace 00:24, 8 October 2008 (UTC)